percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 20
Josh's P.O.V Once me and Luna were in position, I moved quickly to the side of the tree. Bad news, the minotaur spotted me. Good news, the minotaur didn't spot Luna since she's wearing her moon necklace that makes her invisible. I can turn invisible too, but without any magic items. I turned invisible and the minotaur looked confused. I can sense where Luna is since I had an ability to detect distortion of electromagnetic wave (includes visible light), which means I can detect where Luna is. I looked at Luna and mouthed the words, go. Me and Luna charged the minotaur, The minotaur charged at us and swing his hands. Fortunately, we both dodged it. Luna stepped sideways and I stepped sideways and only missing by a hair's breadth and moved quickly to the Minotaur again. I appeared in front of the minotaur's face and the minotaur looked surprised. I went towards his chest, pulled my sword out in lightning fast speed and stabbed it in the monster's chest. The minotaur turns to dust, and I went to check my friends to make sure they were okay. In night time, I cannot waste too much energy since there's not many light source. Sure I can use my powers, but it drains quicker than in daylight. By the way, I went to check on Evan. Mikmak told me that his nose continues to bleed, and if we don't cure him, he might die of blood loss. I knelt beside him and touched his hands, and slowly, the bleeding began to recede. Since my grandfather is Apollo, I had inherited some of his powers like healing. When he felt better, his bleeding began to slow down, and I told him to pinch his nose so the bleeding will stop. After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped. I looked at my watch. It's already 10:27, so I'm finding a nice spot to camp. Fortunately, we found one, and it isn't far away. There's a forest up ahead, and they probably wouldn't mind if we just camp here for a while. Fortunately we didn't have to set up camp. I brought my necklace with me. So I just shook my necklace and threw it in the middle of the grass and it sprung open becoming a golden tent. Then it appears to be turning silver, just like my cabin, that reflects on what light hits it, sunrays or moonrays. I kept thinking about Kari. I wanted to find her and save her from the house of night. "Alright, get some sleep everyone." I ordered. "I take first watch?" Evan offered. I nodded, "Everyone else, go to sleep." And just then, we went to sleep. In my dreams, I dreamed of my missing girlfriend Kari. She's somewhere in the house of night, and she must be in her classroom. I looked closely at her, and her friends. They were all vampires, however, they were previously normal teens, and I noticed that the vampires didn't burn when in contact with the sunlight. What kind of vampire is it that don't burn in the sunlight? I thought all vampires supposed to burn when they made contact with the sunlight? Then I realized that shortly after being under the sun, they started going back to the house. I could tell that they didn't like the sun at all. Just then, someone walked in the classroom, and he called: "Nox!" Kari stood up. Wait a minute, isn't she supposed to be Kari? What happened to her? I listened for one more time. "Nox! Come on!" The boy called. He must have been calling for her. My heart wants to cry, I wanted to kill this guy for taking my girlfriend. Then Kari walked up to him and give him a hug. I couldn't stand to watch it. My heart's torn, by watching her going out with another person. I woke up with a start, Mikmak told me that it's my turn to take the watch. Instead of getting up, I began to cry. I couldn't watch my girlfriend going out with another boy. I buried my face in my pillows and Mikmak held my head. "Josh, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." Mikmak told me. I looked at her. "Fine? My girlfriend had just gone with other boys and you call that fine???" Mikmak looked confused, then she seemed to recall from her dream. "Wait a minute, I had the same dream. There's something that......" She didn't get to finish her sentence because the tent rocked. I wiped my tears from my face and looked outside. It turns out that there's some scythian dracaenas around circling us. Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page